


Day 31: Zipper

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [31]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la rentrée des classes. Hayden entre en 6e.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 31: Zipper

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais d'abord une idée perverse en tête, avec une braguette qu'on ouvrirait avec les dents, mais je me suis dis qu'avec celui du day 28, pas besoin d'un autre un peu hot.
> 
> Je termine donc ce Hijack March Madness sur une note cute, avec un Hayden de 11 ans, qui rentre nerveusement au collège.

Jack et Hiccup observaient comme leur garçon faisait l'inventaire des affaires dont il avait besoin pour la journée. Il pointait rapidement du doigt ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau, listant dans sa tête ce qu'il devait emmener et ce qui pourrait attendre le lendemain. Ils le laissèrent se préparer, et lorsqu'il ferma la fermeture éclair de son sac de cours, le jeune garçon releva les yeux.

_C'est bon !

_Tu es sûre ?

_Oui, papa. J'ai vérifié deux fois, j'ai tout de ce qu'il me fait.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, Jack sortant de derrière son dos un petit paquet avec fermeture hermétique. L'enfant écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis se rendit vers son père.

_OK, j'ai oublié un goûter...

_C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là.

En quelques instants, le petit sac finit avec le reste des affaires et le jeune homme plaça son sac de cours sur une épaule.

_Maintenant, je suis prêt !

_Dire que tu entres au collège... j'ai du mal à le croire, souffla Jack.

_Je vais pas rester un bébé toute ma vie, 'pa.

_Oui, mais tu grandis trop vite...

_Jack, le réconforta l'auburn.

_Je sais, je sais... je fais encore mon papa poule, désolé.

Le jeune brun s'avança en posant son sac au sol et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

_Tu sais, c'est pas grave. Je t'aime de toute façon.

_Merci, mon trésor.

Il embrassa les cheveux bruns alors qu'Hiccup quittait le pièce dans le but de faire bouger les deux autres. Ils ne devaient pas être en retard, Hayden devait encore trouver dans quelle classe il serait, et s'il avait des amis de l'école primaire avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent au collège, le brun sentit tout à coup une boule dans sa gorge et l'envie de rester encore un peu dans la voiture de ses parents le prit. Hiccup le remarqua bien.

_Tu sais, je suis sûre que tu te feras des tas d'amis, et les professeurs ne sont pas aussi terribles qu'on le dit.

_C'est pas ça...

_Hic, il a juste le trac.

Le brun s'enfonça dans son siège en essayant de calmer son cœur battant un peu trop vite. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le garçon sur la banquette arrière.

_Tu sais, plus tôt tu iras, plus tôt tu te sentiras mieux. Tu trouveras sûrement des copains, vous pourrez papoter avant d'aller en cours et si tu peux, tu te feras peut-être des nouveaux amis tout de suite.

_J'en doute, papa.

Ils comprenaient bien le stresse et l'appréhension que l'on ressent en arrivant dans une nouvelle école, mais attendre ne changerait pas la donne. Et Hayden le savait, il ne pourrait pas rester toute la journée dans cette voiture, il devait aller se mêler à la foule d'élèves et de parents,parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis regarda ses pères.

_OK, on y va alors...

Ils se rendirent dans la cour, le brun cherchant du regard des têtes qu'il connaissait mais personne. Ils trouvèrent le tableau affichant les élèves et leurs classes. Hayden soupira quand Hiccup se mit à genoux devant lui.

_Tu veux qu'on reste encore un peu ?

_N-non... j'ai 11 ans maintenant, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

_OK, accepta Jack. Si tu as besoin de nous appeler, n'hésite pas. On aura toujours du temps pour toi.

_Merci.

Il les enlaça l'un après l'autre puis se rendit dans le bâtiment, suivant les indications des panneaux installés pour la rentrée des classes. Il trouva rapidement sa classe et prit place au centre de la salle, ni trop loin, ni trop près du tableau, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

_Excuse moi... je peux m'asseoir là ?

Le brun releva les yeux et hocha la tête avec un petit sourire pour le garçon qui venait de lui demander. Il avait les cheveux noirs et en bataille, des yeux bruns et s'il se fiait à la forme de ses yeux, il devait avoir des origines asiatiques. L'ébène resta un instant complètement immobile, rassurant un peu le brun, de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être stressé, et décida de décoincer un peu son voisin.

_Au fait, je m'appelle Hayden ? Et toi ?

L'autre le regarda avec étonnement, mais lui sourit en fin de compte.

_C'est Hiro, Hiro Hamada.

Le brun sourit, se disant que la journée n'allait peut-être pas si mal se passer.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois.
> 
> Merci à celles et ceux qui auront lu ces prompts. Je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir pu tenir tout le mois comme je l'avais espéré. Je pensais vraiment que je louperais quelques jours, mais non et j'en suis super fière!
> 
> Si je suis encore à fond dans ce couple l'année prochaine, je retenterais l'expérience, même si je doute avoir assez de temps (la vie active entrera en ligne de compte à mon avis)
> 
> Encore merci!


End file.
